Homeworld: Kiith & Kin Saga - The Eternal Void
by elorran
Summary: Set about the time of Homeworld: Cataclysm, Kiith & Kin tells the story of a group of exiles that where separated from the others (like the Kadeshi) during the ancient voyage to Kharak. Now with the knowledge that they are not from their world, what are


Peter Ector - aka elorran  
elorran@ukonline.co.uk  
www.darkparallax.iwarp.com  
Project: Kiith & Kin (Fan Fiction; Game; Homeworld)  
File Created - 26th August 2001  
Last Updated - 26th August 2001  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S FORWARD:  
I was inspired with the idea for K&K whilst sitting and watching the 'cutscene' after you save the Bentusi from the Taiidan Assualt Force. The thought of the Kadeshi that you meet in the earlier missions sprung forward and I had the thought of 'what if there where more exiles separated from the main group'. After hanging around the Homeworld community message boards at Sierra (community.sierra.com) and reading the fan-fictions there I thought why not join in the fun. And so I sat down and started to write.  
  
Please be aware that I am no expert auther or writter, I normally only write for my own enjoyment. Fan-fictions are an oddity for me. I have done what I can with this and although I know I could make it better if I kept at it, things sometimes have a way of going stale when I do that. As some fics go, this is short and perhaps lacking a little detail in parts, but I try.  
  
Comments and Critism are always welcome. Please try to keep responces constructive. If you see a spelling or grammer error, feel free to mention it and I'll deal with it (but remember, being English and so use UK English, not US English).  
  
  
LEGAL STUFF:  
Homeworld, Homeworld 2 and Homeworld: Cataclysm are respective copyrights of Sierra, Relic, Barking Dog (and perhaps more). Kiith and Kin is a Homeworld based fan-fiction written without permission of Sierra (or any other legitimate party). No profit is made by me from this story except the enjoyment of writing it and the people who read it. The characters in this fiction are of my own design so I would appreciate that little bit of credit. The ship name Malignos is taken from a book that is written and copyright of Richard Calder, used without permission (it was a cool name okay!).  
  
  
  
Homeworld: Kiith & Kin  
- The Eternal Void -  
  
by Peter Ector  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Eons ago during the time of the great empire, our civilization thrived. Our legacy spread across the cosmos, we were revered by the peoples of the galaxy. Not for our might but our philosophies and teachings. The ancients were wise far beyond their time, and their knowledge had made the ancient empire. But even the mightiest of empires eventually fall, and so it was with ours.  
The destroyers came, began wiping us out. Bloody war the like of which no one had ever fathomed. And then it was over, we were beaten and crushed.  
In an uproar we were spared death, instead cast out from the heavens. A fitting fate perhaps, punishment for our arrogance to think we were gods.  
For over four thousand years of the old calendar we have lived and died in our abyss. Manuun, a prison without walls.  
But with the true discovery of our past we return, to reclaim our birth rite and heritage amongst the stars. But what horrors must we face and what prices are yet to be paid if we are to return to our origins out amongst the heavens... only time will tell.  
  
  
INTRODUCTION  
  
Ryhbon starred into the vastness of space, the light from a near by candle dancing across her delicate young face. On such a beautiful night like this she would often leave the confines of the temple to come and sit under the stars. Many a time she had come to be at peace, other times to think. And this was one such time.  
Contrary to the popular belief that the Kashan where born of the earths of their world, Manuun, they were not. For countless ages past the order of Ment'c had guarded the secrets of their people... and their long forgotten past.  
As religion went, nearly a lunar eon ago, the Kashan soared the celestial heavens. They were amongst the most powerful spirits within creation. But they sort to become higher still and for their arrogance the other spirits had cast them down from grace into the abyss that was Manuun.  
Many times in her life Ryhbon had been called a religious zealot. It was part of the price you paid for being in the Order. But all that changed twelve cycles ago when a small team of scientist from Kiith Umsee had, by sheer accident, stumbled across the greatest discovery in Kashan history. The hulking remains of an ancient star ship. The very origins and existence of the Kashan people had, in the blink of an eye, become uncertain. And at that moment, all eyes turned to the Order of Ment'c. Could the beliefs and teaching of a group of backward religious zealots actually have any truth to them?  
Ryhbon had known so, for she was one of the elite few who had past 'the trails' and been sworn into the deepest circle of the Order. Only these elite few knew the truth. It was their sworn duty to carry and guard the knowledge until the day arrived when their people where ready to join the heavens again.  
After a full research project into the remains of the ancient star ship and the surviving knowledge provided by the Order of Ment'c, the D'mid Kiith Council ordered the construction and retrofit of some 60 space fairing vessels for an expedition to find the origin of their people.  
Now, with the launch of the fleet less than three tendays away, one could only wonder what beauties or what horrors awaited the Kashan people out in the dark void of space.  
A flicker of the candle snapped Ryhbon out of her dreamy daze. It was getting late, she should start back towards the temple.  
Picking up the candleholder, she turned and took one last look at the night sky. What ever was out there, she would find out for herself all to soon.  
  
  
  
PART ONE  
- FIRST CONTACT -  
  
  
14.6.07 LET (Lunar Ecliptic Time)  
GALIGAN SPACEDOCKS, MANUUN ORBIT, VENCHAI SYSTEM  
  
"...and as we move further into the space docks, over to your left any moment now you will be able to see the crowning glory of the expedition fleet".  
Ryhbon strained against her seat restraints, trying to see through the port window as the massive structure of the command ship came into view. She had already been briefed on the ship she was going to serve on, but this was her first actual view of the behemoth.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you... the Entarsi, Command ship of the third expedition group".  
The passengers of the transport starred in awe at the titanic star ship.  
"The Entarsi is the most advanced ship ever designed by Kashan engineers. She is nearly three kilometres in length and weighs well over 300,000 metric tonnes...".  
As the co-pilot continued to babble on about the capabilities and stats of the ship, Ryhbon's mind wondered.  
Ever since childhood, she had always been fascinated by the stars. That fascination had only deepened with her endorsement into the Order of Ment'c. It was what had lead her to eventually sign up with the Kashan navy, an overwhelming urge to travel the celestial heavens. And now she was finally getting her chance, so why did she feel hollow inside?  
"...aptain Mengtus".  
Ryhbon's head snapped up at the name. Mengtus... memories came flooding back. She had known a member of Kiith Mengtus during her training, could it be him?  
Ryhbon raised her hand.  
"Excuse me", there was an air of hesitation in her voice.  
The Co-Pilot looked over at her.  
"Yes?".  
"By... by any chance do you know who Captain Mengtus is... I mean his first name?", she managed to stutter out.  
"Yes", the Co-Pilot answers, somewhat a little confused, "his name is Daniel Mengtus, he helped to design the Entarsi's propulsion system. Does that answer your question young lady?".  
Ryhbon nodded.  
"Good, now like I was saying. The Entarsi...".  
Ryhbon tuned out the man's rabble again. So it was him. He was a captain now?, he sure had gone up in the world. Perhaps he was stationed on the Entarsi. She would have to check up on it when they docked.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
14.6.12 LET  
  
Ryhbon stepped down off the transport walkway. Looking around she realised just how long she'd been sitting on the transport. By the gods she ached all over. This would just not do. Stretching, she decided she'd go and loosen up after reporting in.  
"Here you go ma'am", said the one of the crew unloading passengers' baggage.  
With a smile Ryhbon took her bags from the women. Turning, she started off towards the Entarsi.  
"Depolarising mag-links, docking bay six".  
"Power levels at 40 percent, proceed to...".  
"Status of incoming flight nine".  
All around her, the docks where abuzz with activity, people rushing here and there. It wasn't surprising considering the launch of the third expedition fleet was less than nine hours away. It wasn't helped by the fact that someone up in command had messed up the transport schedules. Nearly eighteen percent of expedition fleets crew had been delayed, including her.  
After a few minutes of walking, Ryhbon finally reached the docking port. Through the large reinforced windows she could see the massive ship that was soon to be her home.  
Out in the distance she could see part of Manuun, some several hundred kilometres below the orbiting space docks.  
With one last look at the world she had grown up on, Ryhbon stepped through into the docking port passage and walked through the airlock.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
GALTURN-3 ORBIT, GALTURN SYSTEM  
(12.1 LIGHT YEARS FROM MANUUN)  
  
Captain Silyna Pendar sat in the command chair on the bridge of the Malignos. Crewmen rushed here and there, passing reports from one station to another as zetabyte after zetabyte of data rolled in from the sensor arrays.  
Not all of the expedition fleets where being sent out to find the Homeworld, at least not yet. Scouting the surrounding star systems close to Manuun was the unglamorous job given to the ships of the first expedition fleet.  
With a yawn, Silyna tried to recall why she had ever accepted the assignment in the first place. Ah yes, the joys of promotion... and because it was the only way to get the ship command she should have been due five cycles ago.  
"Sometimes I wonder why I even bother", she murmured with a sigh.  
"Hmm, you say something captain?".  
Silyna turned in the direction the voice had come from. It was Jamner, one of the few science officers assigned to the Malignos.  
"It's nothing Jamner. Go back to what you where doing", she said with a rather bored expression.  
The young man turned away and continued to study the readouts on a chart he was holding. Military vessels where usually no place for scientists and the likes, but since military vessels where the only ships so far outfitted with hyperdrive technology there was no other way to transport them with the fleets.  
Oh well, at least she only got a few science buffs and not any of those religious nuts like some of the other ships.  
"Captain, high resolution scans are complete and mapped. We can jump at any time".  
At last!, Silyna wanted to say but merely nodded back at the officer.  
"Well, brainstorm. If everything is to your satisfaction, we'll jump to the next system".  
Jamner looked up at her, it was a nickname he had been assigned by the crew since coming aboard the Malignos. Even so, it still annoyed him.  
"Not completely Captain", he replied with a small but wicked smile.  
That annoyed Silyna, and he knew it. Jamner's smile only widened when the captain turned and scowled at him.  
"There is a small moon on the far side of the planet about 4 decyons from here. I would like to get at least a surface scan before we leave".  
After several seconds of scowling and pondering, Silyna motioned to the Con officer.  
"Very well, take us into a higher orbit and move to a position where we can scan the moon", she said depressedly.  
"I'll get you for this Jamner", she cursed under her breathe.  
"Oh course you will Captain".  
"I'm warning you".  
"Point taken".  
"Do you always have to get the last word!?".  
"...no".  
  
* * * * * *  
  
14.6.14 LET  
GALIGAN SPACEDOCKS, MANUUN ORBIT, VENCHAI SYSTEM  
  
Handing back the mans identi-card the customs officer turned back to the line of people that where waiting to board the ship. With a somewhat bored expression, the customs officer motioned for the next person to come forward.  
"Please step onto the machine, place you bags on the table for scanning and present your identi-card for verification", droned the man.  
A moment later a bleeping came from the console in front of the customs officer.  
"Your baggage is fine and your identity checks, you may proceed", announced the man as he handed back the identi-card, "Next".  
Ryhbon stepped up to the customs desk.  
"Please step onto the machine, place you bags on the table for scanning and present you identi-card for verification", the man droned again.   
Putting her bags down on the table, Ryhbon opened one and rummaged around for her identi-card. It was in there somewhere, she remembered putting it in. Ah, there is was. Taking it out, she handed it to the customs officer.  
Taking it from her, the officer placed the card into a slot in his control panel and waited as the scans to take places. A moment later a small bleeping sounded from the control panel. Looking at the panel, the customs officer's eyes widened.  
Hitting several buttons, the officer stood up and saluted Ryhbon.  
"Your scan checks ma'am, welcome aboard the Entarsi. Admiral Orantano has requested that you report to him the moment you came onboard".  
"Tha... thank you", replied a somewhat confused Ryhbon, taking back here identi-card. True she had received a promotion -a long over due promotion- when she had accepted the position, but lieutenant commander was hardly anything to shout about... especially from a ranking officer such as this commander at the boarding desk.  
Still wondering, Ryhbon picked up her things and proceeded through the walkway. What was going on?  
  
* * * * * *  
  
14.6.16 LET  
FORWARD OBSURVATION LOUNGE, ENTARSI  
  
Admiral Orantano stood infront of the observation window, staring out into space. A bead of swet trickled down over his brow. Things were not bodding well. As if the delay and mix up with the crew and logistics was bad enough, a top security coded transmittion had just come in directly from Central Command.  
Still somewhat puzzled, several members of the command staff sat around a large table not far behind the admiral.  
Despite being old, age had not slowed Orantano any. The wrinkles on his face were far from coursed by age, but rather trouble.  
Turning to look at the assembled command staff, the admiral made a mental note.  
Two still missing  
This meeting couldn't wait much longer, if the two other members of the command staff didn't show soon he would have to start without them, there was no 'ifs' or 'buts' about it.  
Several murmers passed between the command officers as Orantano turned back to face the window. Orantano wasn't much for speculation, but he was content to let them wonder. He had more pressing matters on his mind.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Music: Clubbed to Death (kurayamino mix), by Rob D.  
The Matrix Sound Album  
The Matrix, when the crew take Neo to see the Oracle.  
  
People bustled everywhere. To Ryhbon it was just a blur as she walked through the long dull corridors. Thoughts kept flowing through her mind. Something about this didn't feel right. It hadn't since she had stepped on board. True, she was told the ships unusual design may confuse her resonence senses until she got use to it, but this was no disorientation. Something felt wrong, plain and simple. Perhaps this meeting with the Admiral would explain a few things.  
Turning down another corridor, Ryhbon was almost knocked over by someone running past her. The woman, whoever she was, was clearly in a hurry with something important on her mind. But whatever it was, Ryhbon didn't have time to speculate. Finally reaching the transport tubes, she steaped in, pressed the button and shot of toward the command deck.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
14.6.17 LET  
  
The Admiral could wait no longer. If he was going to brief the staff it had to be now, the others would have to be briefed on the fly. The command officers where still talking amoungst themselves, be it the reason they were here or just general chit-chat. It didn't matter. Clearing his throught, Admiral Orantano drew the officers to a silence. He slowly turned around to look at them.  
"As some of you may or may not know, this part of the fleet is due to ship out in roughly eight hours. This is no longer so, all ships with in the fleet we have been reasigned. The reasons for this reasignmend will soon become clear to you. What you are about to see and hear does not leave this room".  
Several murmers went around the room at that last part.  
Turning back to look out of the observation window, the Admiral sighed.  
"Roughly three hours ago, one of our stations out in the outer asteroid belt picked up a weak telemetry signal via hyperwave transmission. Shortly after the signal was recieved, the Destroyer Estark failed to report in. After detailed computer analysis, technicians were able to partially reconstruct the flight telemetry data."  
Turning around to face the officers, the Admiral motioned towards a large view screen on the far wall. Pressing a button on the control panel infront of him, the screen flickered to life.  
A rapidly moving starscape replaced the blank screen. The shimmer of the energy fore-wings easily identified a Wraith class fighter as the source of the telemetry data. The screen appeared to shake wildly as a bright light flashed off to the side somewhere. Then suddenly the angle shifted at the craft pitched around. Several more flashs blinded the screen at the Wraiths photon cannons fired, another explosion shook the 'camera'.  
A hiss ringed in the back of Admiral Orantano's mind, but he just dismissed it as one of the officers.  
Again, the screen spun as the fighter angled around for another attack. Suddenly the destroyer Estark came into view. She was surrounded by several unknown ships and appeared to be badly damaged. A bright blue glare flashed pasted the screen which began to shake violently as the fighter evaded what ever just pasted it. Off to the side were three visible explosions caused by the Estark's heavy weapons. The camera began to angle towards the destroyer again but another bright blue glare flashed past the screen, then static.  
"Juilala's mercy!"  
Admiral Oranatano and several other officers turned at the remark, only to see Ryhbon standing by the doorway.  
"Yes, captain", replied Oranatano, "May she have mercy on us all. We're going to need it".  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
PART TWO  
- DEMON'S VISAGE -  
  
Beta Type/Still Unfinished  
  
  
14.7.03 LET  
DECK 3 MESS HALL, ENTARSI  
  
Ryhbon sat at one of the many tables in the Entarsi's vast mess hall hunched over a cup of herbal tea. Normally this would help to calm her nerves but right now it was having no such effect. Ryhbon felt misurable, totally reclinded into herself. The countless other people where hardly even ripples on her concience as she ran through what she had heard only hours ago in the observation lounge.  
The ships were of unknown origin. They attacked without regard for themselves, striking as if the Estark was a plague to be destroyed. No survivors. It had to be the ancient nemesis that had banished them from their former home all those years ago. Who or what else could it be.  
That question frightened Ryhbon even more than what she had seen before. The enemy you know over the enemy you don't. What if after all this time away from the stars, there had developed countless new races even more advanced than the Kashan's ancient nemesis was. There could be dozens, perhaps even hundreds of species ready to wipe them out like insects. How had they fallen from grace in the first place?  
As thought after thought flashed through Ryhbon's concience, something golted her mind to a stop.  
What of this sudden promotion of captain? She know she was now being placed into some pivital role but Orantano would not tell her hardly anything.  
All in due course, he had told her.  
If she didn't find out soon, there might never be time to find out. The Entarsi departed with the strike force in only a few hours. Only the Malignos had failed to report in since all ships had been recalled back to the home system. All ships, stations and planetary defences had been placed on full alert. Surely not even the alien vessels that destroyed the Estark could possibley hope to stand up against Manuun's defences, could they.  
Then the cold hard truth struck from the back of her mind. Anything is possible, the Kashan where defeated and banished were they not, despite their might.  
Ryhbon was no good like this. She needed to get all of these emotions out of her system least she might fulture when the ship and crew might need her most. What was required was a way to flush this from her system. And what better way could one do that than by bashing the brains out of some cocky officers who think disciples of the Ment'c are puny flower children.  
Slowly standing from her seat, Ryhbon took a quick look around as she stretched the stiffness from her legs. With a wicked little smile and her mood now lightened, she headed for the officers gym. Oh yes, this would prove to be interesting.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
- -  
That is all for now. I'm still finishing some sections for part two, but it's not too far from completion. I have already started rough drafts of part three which will most I have already given the name Entarsi's Rage, which will most likely stick.  
  
As I stated at the beginning, comments and critism are always welcome. Constructive responses are especially good since I don't do much fanfic writing, so any feedback info on how I might improve my work is always a bonus.  
  
I hope you enjoyed reading that my work. With luck the next part or both parts will be up soon. If they aren't or you are just getting impatient then shout at me or just send me an email and I'll see what I can do. :) -Peter (26th August 2001)  
  
Peter Ector - aka elorran  
elorran@ukonline.co.uk  
or elorran@yahoo.com  
www.darkparallax.iwarp.com  



End file.
